Red Eyes:La Luz De La Oscuridad
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Quien diga que los vampiros no existen, esta muy equivocado... Un encuentro casual hace nacer la amistad y Quizás el amor Ambientado en Luna Nueva, AU Vamps, OOC crossover con Hetalia!


**Hola A todos! Aqui me tienen con mi nueva creación ultimamente tenia ganas de hacer un crossover de twilight & Hetalia Axis Powers en donde todos (Salvo Bella, por el momento.) fueran vampiros y aqui esta.**

**Disclamer:Ni Twilight Ni Hetalia Me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños.**

**Advertencias: ****AU New Moon ****OOC ****Vamps Sangre Crack Pairings**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**No fue suficiente haberte amado tanto **_  
_**ni pagar tu amor amargo con la propia vida **_  
_**no fue suficiente abandonar mis sueños **_  
_**ni vender el alma **_  
_**para que sintieras **_  
_**algo por mi.**_

_**No fue suficiente/Paty Cantú**_

**Punto de Vista de Bella**

Tres meses han pasado desde su partida y la de todos ellos, desde que el me abandonó en medio del hermoso prado en el que nos habiamos declarado nuestro amor.

Y apesar de todo no sobrevivió.

-Que estupida-me dije a mi misma _"Un vampiro y un humano jamás podrían estar juntos" _pense mientras lavaba los trastes en el fregadero.

-Tu no eres estúpida hija el estúpido es el- comento mi padre lleno de resentimiento.

-No sabía que habías llegado- le dije a mi padre tratando de parecer normal y como si la partida de mi novio no fuera la gran cosa.

-Tu madre quiere traerte de nuevo a Florida-dijo mi padre lo bastante dólido.

-¿Qué?- pregunte anonadada todos estos meses me he portado bien he sido buena hija y mis calificaciones estaan mejor que nunca.

-No pueden hacerme esto- respondi en efecto la vida no era justa para nada justa.

-Lo siento bells pero preferiria verte drogada o borracha que en este estado zombi- me dijo mi padre.

-No me voy a ninguna parte soy mayor de edad y me quedare en Forks- grite Indignada.

-Bella ellos no van a volver- susurro apresuradamente pero que alcanza a esuchar.

Aun no había superado del todo su partida ellos eran ms vampiros y me habían dejado sola mientras varias lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

-Bella, hija yo...lo siento.-dijo Charlie mientras se disulpaba por su error.

-Buenas noches- dije y corri por la escalera directo hacia mi habitación, tome una ducha me vesti con mi piyama y me encontre profundamente dorrmida.

Habia amanecido solo alcance a oir el ruido del auto de Charlie salir con rumbo a la push a recoger a su amigo Billy Black, al parecer ya que estos iran a un lago en Oklahoma a pescar.

Me levante y me vesti con unos shorts desgastados , una blusa verde, y ms fieles tennis tome todo lo que pude en mi mochila un libro, un jugo de Naranja y por último un bat de beisbol tomado prestado del cuarto de Charlie y camine con rumbo fijo al lugar al que queria hacer el mayor daño posible:La casa Cullen.

Camine por los largos senderos hasta llegar a mi destino deseado no había estado en la casa Cullen desde el dia de mi cumpleaños y juré no volver a pisar ese lugar nunca más bueno hsta ahora ya que estaba segura de que ese juramento acababa de ser roto.

El jardin que Esme cuidaba todos los dias lucia triste y apagado, la maleza arrasaba con todo a su alrededor y en realidd parecia una misteriosa selva.

Me dirigi a una de las enredaderas que estaban trepadas cbriendo lo que era un árbol, saque mi bate de beisbol de la mochila y comence a golpear el árbol y la maleza en cuestión.

-Edward Cullen En donde quiera que estes Te Odio maldito te odio, te odio, te odio- grite y llore mientras golpeaba el árbol quíen no merecia la culpa de nada porque era de Edward de el y solo el.

Se sentia tan bien...

Llore

Golpe trás golpe soltaba una maldición

Grite de rabia y dolor hasta que las manos me empezazen a doler las manos.

Despúes de eso me deshice del bate en una esquina lejana y la verdaad poco me importba que fuese de el en este momento solo tenia rabi y dolor por todos esos seres queridos que amé y sigo amando y que no me puedo sacar del corazón.

Entre a la casa Cullen y muy pronte estaba en la sala de estos.

Me derrumbe en el piso y le di de golpes con mis propias manos

Y le di otro golpe… y otro… y otro más…

Y lloré y grité maldiciones otra vez, Agotada física y emocionalmente, me acerqué al sillón más cercano, le quité la sábana polvorienta que lo cubría y me acurruqué a descansar… y sin darme cuenta, me deshice en un profundo sueño en uno de los sillones de cuero al que me encargue de quitar el és de tanto tiempo por primera vez desde hacia meses pude descansar en paz.

Una hermosa melodía de piano invadía mi mente tan diferente a las que Edward tocaba para mi pero muy dulce y con tanta maestria que hacía que uno nunca quisiese parar de Escuchar. Ademas de que sentia la prescencia de Alguien a mi lado Algien que me recargaba la cabeza en su regazo y acariciaba mi cabello.

Me levante Aterrada miraba todo a mi alrededor la melodia dejo de sonar y me di cuenta de que no estaba sola..

.

**Punto de Vista de Roderich**

El mito de los vampiros ha logrado sobrevivir por siglos, siempre vistos como mera fantasía, cuentos para asustar a los niños o un buen pretexto para que los escritores saquen un best seller o una película taquillera sin embargo ¿Qué los hace estar tan seguros de que estos enigmáticos seres nocturnos no existen?

Tal vez las mentiras estereotipadas y exageradas por nosotros para ocultarnos en el mundo de los huanos y vivir en paz

Mi clan y yo nos alimentamos de sangre humana y en grupo, parejas o solos.

Hemos llegado a este pueblo para preparar una masacre ya que nos faltan alggunas paradas para llegar a nuestro destino, y claro como tenemos toda la eternidad por delante decidimos hospedarnos en una hermosa y lujosa casa a las afueras del pueblo.

Hemos estado asi por tres meses y medio más esta noche las cosas habian cambiaado por completo.

Habiamos estado de cazeria en un pueblo vecino no fue una gran masacre pero estabamos lo suficientemente satisfechos para marcharnos a nuestro "hogar".

**Flashback**

_-es nuestra naturaleza… el que estemos cerca o lejos no cambiará eso- intentó convencerle una chica de cabello largo castaño y ojos verdes._

_-Ahhhh, pero que buen festín nos hemos dado- comentó un muchacho alemán de cabello blanco y ojos rojos dando vueltas para dejarse caer en el piso del hall._

_-¿Era nescesario matar a tanta gente?- pregunto una Italiana castaña con ojos color chocolate._

_-¿Que quieres decir?- pregunto el albino_

_-Que solo haciamos esto para seguirte el juego- encaro la castaña._

_-¡no me quieras echar la culpa a mí de tus propios asesinatos!- le contesto el chico de ojos rojos._

_-pues si no estuvieras obsesionado solo con matar a sangre fría no tendría que hacerlo- le recriminó la italiana_

_-¡pero si tú fuiste la de la idea!- le recrimino el peliblanco_

_-pues porque si no te llevabamos a comer te ibas a poner como el desquiciado que eres- exploto la italiana._

_-No me llames loca Asesino- le ordeno la castaña._

-_Te he dicho mil veces que no me digas asi-grito entonces el albino lanzandolo contra la pared_

_-Yo te llamo como quiera- le dijo la italiana punto de comenzar una horrible pelea._

_-Dejen de pelear y comportese- les sizeo un chico castaño y de ojos violeta._

_-Chicos ya dejen de pelear o la despertaran- Reprendio la chica de ojos verdes._

_-¿La despertaran?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo_

_Entonces vieron a una chica profundamente dormida en el sillon de cuero._

_-No se ustedes pero esta escena parece sacada del cuento de "Ricitos de Oro"- hablo por primera vez un chico alemán de ojos azules._

_-Oh alguien se ha sentado en mi sillón- bromeo la italiana sarcastícamente._

_-Alguien esta dormida en mi sillón- dijo con voz chillona el albino._

_-Esta herida-susurro el chico de ojos violeta._

_-¿No es cierto si no ya veria moretones, rasguños y sangre y ella esta perfectamente bien-dijo el Albino_

_-No idiota ella esta herida del corazón y por un vampiro- dijo el vampiro de ojos violeta._

_-¿Como sabes eso?- preunto el peliblanco._

_-Porque estaba sollozando que todo es culpa de un vampiro- respondió la italiana como si fuera lo más obvio._

_-Y ¿Qué haremos con ella Roderich?- pregunto el alemán de ojos azules._

_-No lo sé pero por el momento hay que dejarla descansar y nadie va a comersela entendido- dijo Roderich de manera Autoritaria._

_-Entendido- dijeron el peliblanco la italiana a la vez_

**Fin FlashBack**

Después de aquello esperamos a que la chica despertase me puse a tocar el piano y Lovina empezó a preparar no se que para la chica.

Después sentimos como se desperto sobresaltada y asustada.

-Tranquila corazón no te haremos daño- contesto la castaña dulcemente.

-Ustedes son vampiros cierto- pregunto adivinando nuestra condición y asombrandonos al mismo tiempo

¿No me van a comer verdad?- pregunto con un poco de miedo la chica.

-Por supuesto que no- conteste-comemos humanos pero no te vamos a comer a ti- agregue dandole confianza.

-Me llamo Roderich Edelstein ella señale a la castaña Elizabeta Hedrvary ellos señalando a los alemanes Ludwig y Gilbert Beilshmidt,y el señale ala castaña Lovina Vargas- termine de presentar.

-Pero acostubramos llamarnos a nosotros y a los demás por el nombre del país donde provenían ya que hemos tenido tantos nombres a lo largo de nuestra inmortalidad nos es difícil recordarlos todos así que era más sencillo memorizar el nombre de su tierra natal y solo raras veces usamos sus nombres humanos.- Explico Elizabeta.

-¿Y Cual es su nombre de Paises?- pregunto Bella

-Yo me llamo Hungría, los gemelos Gilbert y Ludwig Prusia y Alemania aunque al segundo le decimos Ale ~ chan a Lovino le Decimos Italia Romano o Romano y Rode se llama Austria- termino de decir Hungría.

-Yo me llamo Isabella Marie Swan pero me gusta que me digan Bella- se presento la chica de ojos color chocolate.

-Oye no es que quieramos entrometernos en tu vida ni nada pero musitaste en sueños a un vampiro que te dejo herida- dijo Hungría tranuila pero cautelosamente.

– Edward y yo nos conocimos en el colegio y nos hicimos novios. Un día durante un juego de baseball unos nómades me olieron y uno de ellos decidió que sería divertido cazarme. Los Cullen me defendieron y me salvaron –Tomó aire y continuó -Luego para mi cumpleaños 18 mientras abría mis regalos me corté con el papel y Jasper trató de comerme. Emmett y Rosalie lo contuvieron pero Edward decidió que su mundo era demasiado complicado y peligroso para mí y decidió dejarme y se mudó con toda la familia.- dijo llena de decepción la última parte.

_"Maldito Edward cuando lo encontremos lo vamos a matar torurar y volver a revivir para rematar" pensamos maliciosamente todos los miembro del clan"_

De ahi contamos nuestra historia a Bella Yo naci en el año1599, famoso músico austriaco reconocido en todas las orquestas filarmónicas, especialista en el piano y la composición fui convertido en esa epóca y ahora tengo 400 años al igual que m creadora.

Alemania y Prusia viviveron la Segunda Guerra Mundial y ambos hermanos fueron convertidos por Roderich

Romano fue convertido por Germania después de la Segun

Y Hungría también la convirtio mi creadora.

Lueo de esta pequeña introducción seguimos platicando con Bella y descubrimos que los Cullen también eran vampiros y los dueños de la casa que ocupabámos para alojarnos y que el estúpido de Edward la había abandonado.

Además que Bella siempre quiso ser vampiro.

-¿Oye Bella No quieres convertirte en vampiro?- pregunto Romano

Bella se quedo átonita reflexiono un poco y...

-Claro que si- contesto Éuforicamente Bella

-Ademas puedes vengarte del tal Edward el Señorito, West, y el wesome yo te ayudamos ~Kesesese- dijo Prusia

Mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en la cara de Bella decidimos empezar con los planes de venganza y La transformación.

**Siberia- Rusia**

En una antigua mansión alejada de la civilización se alza imponente con toda la historia que hay en su interior y junto con ella sus habitantes tan o más antiguos como la propiedad misma. El clima era perfecto para cualquier vampiro que no quisiera ser encontrado y pasara desapercibido entre los humanos.

Un hombre alto, cabello rubio, casi blanco, ojos fríos violáceos con una sonrisa que intentaba ser amable se apareció en un amplio y hermoso salón de baile se llamaba Iván Braginski mejor conocdo como Rusia quien tenia a los lados a varios miembros del clan Cullen como invitados de honor.

-Buenas noches a todos- dijo con voz seria y la gente que se encontraba en el lugar respondio con cortesia.

-Hoy es noche para salir a comer, por favor no armen un alboroto y si van a dejar cuerpos asegúrense de esconderlos bien o no dejar marcas sospechosas, regresen dos horas antes del amanecer…si no queremos ser desubiertos claro Es todo- dijo sin dejar de sonreír, todos asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron formando grupos o saliendo solos.

-Ah Carlisle no olvides probar los venados ciervos y osos que hay por aqui - comento animadmente Rusia al jefe del clan Cullen quien le dirigo una sonrisa amigable y un asentimiento de cabeza.

Mientras tanto una chica de largo hermoso y Ondulado cabelllo Platinado avanzaba hacia ellos o más bien hacia el líder del clan Cullen.

El corazón de Carlisle se hubiera detenido un segundo si no estuviera muerto al ver a Nathasha Arlovskaya( hermana de Iván) llegar con su característico andar confiado, Usaba un vestido corto color negro con diminutos cristales color plata bordados en el escote y tirantes .Su cabello negro estaba perfectamente peinado y unas zapatillas negras altas hacían parecer interminables sus piernas..

una sonrisa boba se instalo en los labios de Carlisle al ver semejante Belleza

-El negro es tu color- le dijo Carlisle como Cumplido mientras besaba su mano

La sonrisa de la chica se lleno de orgullo ante el cumplido.

Oculto la sonrisa al ver seductor Vampiro Rubio. Eran obvios para ella sus sentimientos desde hacia siglos de conocerse pero jamás le facilitaría el asunto. Si la quería entonces que le costara.

- Eres mi pareja, ahora camina que odio llegar tarde.- se alejo haciendo resonar sus tacones contra el piso con elegancia mientras el vampiro la seguia como hipnotizado.

Al lado de Esme aparecio otra vampira con cabello corto platinado y ojos azules El vestido largo verde que llevaba se ajustaba como una segunda piel a su cuerpo esbelto sus caderas anchas y diminuta cintura atraían las miradas de los demás vampiros masculinos a pesar de tener grandes pechos enfatizados en un escote en V la hacia lucir provocadora insinuando lo que ocultaba la tela.

Su cabello era completamente liso y bien peinado los zapatos color plata y los aretes de oro blanco que lucia la hacían ver como la más hermosa de las vampiras ya que superaba en belleza a Rosalie a Tanya del Clan Dennali y a Heidi del clan Vulturi.

Un maquillaje ligero y natural le daban el toque final al conjunto, pero era su sonrisa lo que dejaba a entender que, unos largos colmillos se asomaban entre sus labios cuando sonreía y los ojos antes Azules lucían un inquietante color rojizo.

-Yekaterina ...estas espectacular- mascullo Esme asombrada y embobada.

-Gracias Esme-dijo la vampiresa ya que de ser humana estaria más roja que un tomate

-Entonces mi querido amigo Carlisle llevara a la mujer más hermosa mientras que Esme tendra el honor de escoltar a la vampiresa más sexy e inteligente aunque creo que sera al revés- comento Rusia

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Yekaterina a Esme

-Si claro respondio esta sonriendo.

-¿No vas a acompañarnos Esme?- pregunto Rosalie

-Lo lamento chicos ya tengo planes- dijo Esme Sonriendo abandonando la estancia.

A unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí había una discoteca , no era una discoteca cualquiera ya que su clientela no era del todo normal: se trataba del antro "La Lune Rouge " un antro en el corazón de la ciudad, solo para vampiros, abría por las noches y cerraba poco antes del amanecer.

El lugar estaba casi lleno, los vampiros bailaban y conversaban entre ellos. En un alejado rincónprescisamente en la zona VIP siempre había dos vampiros de los más antiguos: Francia e Inglaterra, conocidos como Francis Bonnefoy y Arthur Kirkland el primero dueño y gerente de "La Lune Rouge"y el segundo su socio y más comunmente su enemigo.

-¿para qué me hiciste venir? Me dijiste que era una emergencia- reclamó Inglaterra realmente molesto. Un hombre rubio de hermosos ojos verdes, cejas pobladas y un perfecto caballero ingles.

-tranquilízate _mon amour _solo quería sacarte de tu rutina un rato- respondió Francis dándole un sorbo a la copa que sostenía con elegancia y que no estaba llena precisamente de vino. Francia era también rubio, cabello largo, ojos azules y un Casanova sin remedio.

-prefiero estar en mi rutina que estar contigo- le contestó el ingles

_oh-lalá _pero que tenemos aquí- comentó Francia con una sonrisa seductora y terminándose el contenido de su copa de un solo trago.

Se veia llegar a Rosalie Hale con un vestido Strapples rojos ceñido al cuerpo su cabello suelto y unas zapatillas del mismo color del vestido

_-Oh mon ami _la pareja perfecta para ti- comento Francis mientras veia a Rosalie sonreir maliciosamente acercandose a su mesa dirigiendose hasta donde estaba Arthur.

**Mientras tanto**

en la parte de Arriba de la mansión se encontraban Carlisle Cullen y Nathasha se encontraba observando la luna

-¿En que piensas?- le pregunto el vampiro Rubio a la Bielorrusa

-En que la luna es muy hermosa- explico la chica

-No tan hermosa como tu- dico esto beso a la chica

-Я люблю цябе (te amo)- le dijo BieloRusia.

-Te amo- le respondio Carlisle.

**En la Discoteca**

La música sonaba bastante alto y luego de una charla exitosa Arthur tuvo el valor para invitar a Rose a Bailar

**Hoy me encantaria verte sudar, **  
**los dos envueltos hay que llegar, **  
**en la disco nunca parar **  
**sentirte es lo que anhelo.**

**Resistirme imposible sera, **  
**de la manera como lo hace ninguna lo hara **  
**recostandose en la pared **  
**sigue provocandome **  
**bien sueltaaa **  
**envueltaaa**

Empezo a sonar la canción y la pareja empezó a Bailar al ritmo de la música mientras sus cuerpos se pegaban. mientras Arthur tomando el control la beso de improviso haciendo que esta le correspondiera y Aún sin saber como habían salido de la disco, entrado a la casa Braginski y dirigiendose al cuarto de Arthur.

Esta iba a ser una larga noche y el rubio no dejaba de agradecerle mentalmente a Francis Boneffoy_ El Vampiro del Amour..._

* * *

**Y bien que les parecio...**

**Dejenme su opinión queja pregunta lo que sea en un riview**

**cambio les dare pastel ^^**

**Besos:**

**Arleth Braginsky Potter ^^**


End file.
